It is known to use electrical connectors capable of transferring electrical current in excess of 100 Amperes (100 A) in electric vehicles (EVs) and hybrid-electric vehicles (HEVs). As non-EVs and non-HEVs become increasingly electrified to reduce greenhouse gasses, electrical connectors require increasingly robust, reliable, and safe designs. Increasing the electrical current carrying capacity of these connector designs is typically accomplished by increasing the geometric dimensions of the electrical conductors. A safety issue arises when the size of the electrical connector is increased to a point where a human finger can contact the electrical conductors due to the clearances designed into the electrical connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,826 B2 issued to Wise discloses a plug with a pair of electrical pin contacts (male terminals) in which each has a central metal contact portion surrounded on three exterior sides by insulative protection members aligned with the length of the metal portion. The alignment of the protective insulating exterior sides with the metal portion allows the terminals to be plugged into a socket with the normal plug inserting action, without interference, while providing protection against a human finger bridging the two terminals during insertion, or later in the case of an incomplete insertion.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,298,022 B2 issued to Tsuruta, et al, discloses an electrical connector having an electrical pin contact or terminal similar to that in Wise, though insulated only on the tip, in which the terminal is also surrounded by an aligned protective wall member longer than the terminal. The spacing of wall from terminal is intended to prevent the insertion of a human fingertip far enough to contact the metal, conductive, part of the terminal.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
The reference numbers of similar elements in the embodiments shown in the various figures share the last two digits.